doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinite Temporal Flux
The Infinite Temporal Flux is the aspect of the time stream that makes changes to the stream possible. There are at least six accessible dimensions in the space-time continuum: three dimensions of space (height, width, and depth), and three of time. The linear temporal progression we can observe (past-present-future) can be considered time's "length." Time's other dimensions are made up of probability fields that are the "height" and "width" of time. If we describe the whole of the three-dimensional universe of space as a single point, then the first dimension of can be seen as a line, commonly referred to as a "timeline." This extends "forward" into the future and "backward" into the past. Any given point along this line is a moment in time as it progresses. Adding an additional line, running perpendicular to the first, gives us time's "height." Adding a third, perpendicular to the first two, gives us its "width." This creates a plane of time, intersecting with the timeline, which contains a potentially infinite probability field. At any given moment, there is a vast range of possible outcomes. Billions upon billions of individual actions take place every moment. These choices exist in a state of quantum flux before they take place, which is to say that the possibility of one outcome is just as "real" as another. Of course, some outcomes are more likely than others. Certain outcomes carry a stronger "quantum charge" than others, making them more likely to take place. The three dimensions of time contain a potentially infinite number of timelines, all coexisting parallel to each other throughout the probability field. The continuum can be thought of as a bundle of fiber-optic cables: millions of strands, running parallel to each other. Those strands or timelines "closest" together tend to exhibit the greatest similarities; their events and histories do not differ greatly, if at all. Those lines farthest apart show the greatest differences. The dimension we call time is a series of progressions through the quantum probability field, of events occurring, then passing. However, these events are not fixed once they have occurred. It is common to think of the past as immutable, while considering the future in flux. However, neither is entirely true. Both past and future (and, for that matter, the present) exist in a state of "infinite temporal flux." The past can be changed, and in many ways the future has already "happened." Any given outcome has a certain quantum charge. This is true of events in the past as well as events in the future. The greater a moment's charge, the more likely it is to remain "in" a particular sequence of events with a similar charge, forming a chain of events we call a timeline. If the quantum charge of a moment in time is altered, then it causes that moment, that link in the chain, to "attract" different events to connect to it, leading to a reorganization of the timeline as different moments in time attach to it. Therefore, the past can be changed and changes to the past affect the present. Category:Science